하지만 당신은 내 환상입니다
by taeblackook
Summary: OneShoot TaeKook/TaeJung/VKook Fanfict. GS for JungKook. Can't write summary. Typo everywhere. Review after read it..


하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

Taeblackook proudly presents

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

Taehyung (V) x Jungkook

TaeKook/TaeJung/VKook

Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated: T

Typo everywhere, GS for Jungkook, sorry for bad language

Declaire : All of the casts belong to God, their parents and their Entertainment, BIGHIT ENT. But the story line belongs to me. No plagiat please.. Don't like, Don't read. Please review after you read it.. Kamsahae~

.

.

.

-Taeblackook presents 하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다-

.

.

.

Prolog

Jungkook nama yeoja itu. Nama yeoja berambut hitam dengan mata bulat dan gigi yang terlihat seperti milik kelinci saat ia tersenyum. Ia adalah seorang siswi kelas 1 di sebuah SMA favorite. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang yeoja yang ceria dan bersemangat. Tak hanya itu ia juga terkenal dengan bakat menyanyinya serta prestasi dalam bidang akademiknya. Tak ayal ia menjadi salah satu siswi yang populer di sekolahnya.

"Kookie-ya.." panggil seseorang. Jungkook pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja yang begitu spesial di hidupnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepadanya.

Namja itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Namja yang berada satu tingkat di atas Jungkook. Meski mereka berbeda tingkat, namun mereka sangatlah dekat. Terlebih keduanya memiliki ketertarikan antara satu sama lain.

Grepp

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya. Pandangannya pun tak lepas dari Jungkook. Menurutnya, Jungkook adalah dunianya. Kehadiran Jungkook juga yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh warna dan lebih berarti.

"Saranghae.." bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook. Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali hihihi.." balas Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah membalas perkataanku? Apakah begitu sulit membalas dengan kata-kata 'nado saranghae, oppa..' begitu?" Ujar Taehyung sedikit tidak terima.

"Wae? Apakah oppa sangat ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja..." balas Taehyung berpura-pura merajuk.

"Baiklah. Oppa..."

"Kenapa kau semakin hari semakin tampan saja?" Sambung Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan protesnya lagi.

"Ya! Aku tidak butuh pujian seperti itu!"

"Hahaha mianhae.. Geurae. Oppa, saranghae.. Apa sekarang oppa senang?" Ujar Jungkook lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Nado jeongmal jeongmal saranghae, Kookie-ya.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika tanpamu." Balas Taehyung lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Taehyung tak kalah erat dan seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

.

.

"Omo! Aku kesiangan!" Teriak seorang namja berambut hitam kecokelatan yang langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah handuk.

5 menit setelahnya, ia pun langsung keluar dengan seragam lengkap. Setelahnya ia pun langsung menyabet sepatu dan tas punggungnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia harus cepat atau ia akan terlambat.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema memenuhi rumah. Terdengar sangat terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Namja itulah pelakunya. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di meja makan untuk menata sarapan pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang putra.

"Wae? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu dengan lembut. Sosok seorang eomma yang penyayang.

"Aku harus segera berangkat. Aku terlambat. Annyeong eomma..." pamit namja itu setelah mengambil asal sepotong roti dari atas piring yang di letakkan sang eomma di atas meja makan.

"Hahh selalu saja sarapan di jalan ckckck.." keluh sang yeoja saat menatap punggung sang anak yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Namja itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali ia bahkan melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Beruntung sekolahnya terletak tak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya membuat ia sampai dengan cepat.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda yang tersedia, namja itu pun langsung berlari menuju ke taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal indah dan juga sepi. Sekolah masih terlihat sangat sepi. Maklum saja jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 KST, setengah jam sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai. Ia terburu-buru bukan karena takut terlambat ke sekolah, tapi...

"Mian.. Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Ujar namja itu pada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya pada salah satu kursi di taman itu.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah karena berlari, namja itu pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping orang yang menunggunya tadi. Ia melihat yeoja yang berada di sampingnya tak bereaksi apa-apa dan cenderung hanya menatap air mancur yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Kookie-ya.. Apa kau marah karena aku terlambat?" Ujar namja itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Eh? Aniyo oppa... Aku tidak marah kok.." balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat di sukai namja itu. Saat tersenyum, mata bulat yeoja itu menjadi menyipit. Kedua sudut bibirnya pun terangkat ke atas hingga menampilkan gigi-giginya yang mirip seekor kelinci. Ia nampak sangat imut membuat namja itu menjadi gemas ingin segera mencubitnya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini?"

"Aniyo.. Aku baru saja datang kok. Aku rindu tempat ini." Ujar yeoja yang di panggil Kookie itu dengan senyuman miris. Melihatnya, namja tadi hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, ya?"

"Ne. Tempat ini sangat berharga untukku. Banyak kenangan indah yang tertanam disini." Balas yeoja itu lagi kali ini dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ne. Di tempat ini juga aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyum rectanglenya yang khas.

"Ne. Dan di tempat ini pula aku..."

"Sttt... Jangan di lanjutkan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Potong namja itu seolah tak ingin membahas masalah yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

Keduanya pun kembali terdiam. Hanya diam dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah air mancur di tengah taman belakang itu dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Oi Taehyungie! Sedang apa kau disini?" Teriak seorang namja bertopi hitam yang membuat namja yang di panggil Taehyung itu sedikit terkejut.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan melihat namja itu sedang mendrible sebuah bola berwarna orange yang terkenal dengan nama bola basket. Sepertinya namja bertubuh atletis itu datang pagi karena ingin bermain basket.

"Hanya duduk disini. Kau tumben datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Taehyung balik membuat namja bertopi itu menyengir hingga mata sipitnya nampak semakin sipit.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku bukan hanya menyengir Park Jimin!" Balas Taehyung sedikit kesal dengan temannya ini yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Hehehe tentu saja bermain basket! Kau mau main basket denganku tidak?" Ajak Jimin namun sepertinya Taehyung terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook dan di balas Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukam kecil.

"Oke. Yang kalah harus mentraktir saat istirahat nanti, otteo?" Balas Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Call! Kajja!" Jimin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taehyung menuju ke arah lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari taman belakang sekolah.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya hingga membuat rambut hitam kecokelatannya nampak basah di bagian depan. Beruntung ia melepaskan kemeja seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus oblong yang sering di bawanya. Kalau tidak, bisa dijamin ia tidak akan diijinkan masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Sebotol air mineral pun sudah habis diminumnya. Ia menatap ke arah lapangan tempat dimana Jimin kini terlihat masih mendrible bola orange kebanggannya itu. Namun ia terlihat tidak sedang sendirian. Ia sedang bermain dan bersenda gurau dengan seorang yeoja manis bermata sipit yang merupakan sunbaenya di sekolah dan merupakan yeojachingu dari Jimin.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatapnya dan tersenyum kemudian. Namun dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Setelahnya ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang bebas pun hanya meremuk-remukan botol kosong air mineralnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kebosanannya.

"Oppa..."

Suara itu. Suara lembut yang sangat Taehyung sukai. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Melihatnya, Taehyung pun jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Aigoo kau mengejutkanku, Kookie.." ujar Taehyung sedikit bercanda dan di balas seulas senyum lagi dari Jungkook.

"Mian.." Mendengarnya Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook.

"Ne? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Mian kita tidak bisa seperti..." pandangan Jungkook pun jatuh ke arah Jimin dan yeojachingunya yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama di tengah lapangan. Seolah mengerti, Taehyung pun tak membahasnya lagi. Dan setelahnya mereka pun kembali terdiam.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

"Ya Taehyungie! Disini!" Teriak Jimin membuat Taehyung berjalan menuju ke tempat Jimin dan beberapa temannya yang lain duduk.

Suasana kantin setiap harinya memang sangat ramai di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan dan berniat mengisi perut lapar mereka dengan makanan yang banyak di kantin. Begitupula dengan Taehyung.

Dengan nampan berisi 2 mangkuk mie dan 2 kaleng minuman bersoda serta sebungkus keripik kentang, Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin dan beberapa temannya atau lebih tepatnya sunbaenya.

"Hoaaa gomawo Tae-ah.." ujar Jimin lalu mengambil semangkuk mienya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Besok-besok, kita main basket lagi, ok?" Sambung Jimin yang hanya dibalas decihan saja dari Taehyung.

Taehyung kalah dari Jimin yang membuatnya harus mentraktir namja berotot itu. Beruntung nafsu makan namja itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan kehilangan uang jajannya selama seminggu hanya untuk mentraktir namja berotot tapi pendek yang memiliki nafsu makan luar biasa seperti kuli itu.

"Akhirnya kau masuk juga, Tae." Ujar seorang namja lain yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Tentu saja Namjoon hyung. Seminggu sudah cukup untuk Taehyung diam di rumah. Ya kan?" Ujar Jimin di sela-sela makannya.

"Lalu apa keadaanmu sudah.."

"Tentu saja sudah lebih baik. Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh Hoseok hyung hahaha.." kembali Jimin yang membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sunbae sekaligus temannya.

"Good to hear that." Balas namja bernama Namjoon tadi. Sementara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tak menanggapi dan hanya memakan mie nya dalam diam.

Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok pun kembali bercerita dan tertawa-tawa di sela-sela makan mereka. Bercerita mulai dari masalah pelajaran, guru bahkan ke hal-hal di luar sekolah seperti pengalaman kencan mereka dan sebagainya. Namun Taehyung nampak tak peduli dan tak mau ikut mengambil bagian dalam cerita. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Matahari pun sudah berada di ufuk barat. Langit yang semula berwarna biru pun kini berubah menjadi berwarna orange. Senja sudah datang.

Taehyung berjalan ke tempat dimana sepedanya terparkir. Namun meski sudah berada di sepedanya, ia belum juga berniat mengayuhnya. Ia masih berdiri diam di samping sepedanya dengan kepala yang ia tengokkan ke kanan dan kiri seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Satu persatu temannya pun sudah pulang dengan sepeda atau bahkan dengan kendaraan mereka yang lain meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri di samping sepedanya. Wajahnya nampak muram mungkin karena orang yang di tunggunya...

"Oppa..."

Seketika Taehyung pun langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat menunduk lemah. Suara itu. Suara orang yang sedang di tunggunya. Senyum langsung merekah di bibirnya saat melihat Jungkook yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Ujar Taehyung yang dibalas Jungkook dengan seulas senyuman.

Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya perlahan mengingat ia sedang tak sendiri saat ini. Ada Jungkook yang duduk di belakang boncengannya. Ia sengaja memperlambat laju sepedanya agar aman sekaligus ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Jungkook di dalam perjalanan sebelum mereka sampai di rumah.

Sesekali mereka pun tertawa di kala Taehyung melontarkan lelucon-lelucon lucu. Ya Taehyung memang sosok seorang yang humoris dan ceria. Sementara sosok Jungkook adalah sosok yang sedikit pendiam.

"Hahh aku haus. Ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

Ckittt

Taehyung mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan sebuah kedai bubble tea yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kedai bubble tea itu adalah kedai bubble tea yang sering mereka kunjungi. Bahkan mungkin hampir setiap hari mereka akan mampir ke kedai itu saat di perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"Vanilla bubble dan Choco bubble." Ujar Taehyung lalu memberikan beberapa lembar won di counter pemesanan.

2 cup bubble tea pun sudah berada di tangan. Satu cup choco bubble tea milik Taehyung dan satu cup vanilla bubble tea favorite Jungkook.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di teras kedai. Tempat dimana mereka biasa duduki jika datang ke kedai itu. Mereka memilih tempat itu karena sepi. Jarang ada pelanggan yang ingin duduk disana membuat suasana disana nampak sangat sunyi namun juga terasa nyaman.

"Rasanya sudah lama ya kita tidak kesini." Ujar Jungkook yang dibalas seulas senyum dari Taehyung.

"Ne. Dan sekarang kita bisa memesan minuman favorite kita lagi. Choco untukku dan Vanilla untukmu."

"Ne. Aku rindu kedai ini..."

Slurpp

Taehyung meminum bubble tea nya hingga habis. Bahkan tak di biarkannya setetes bubble tea favoritnya tertinggal di dalam cup hingga ia menyedot pipet itu dengan kuat dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Jungkook di buat terkekeh karenanya.

"Kebiasaanmu hahahaha..." tawa Jungkook. Taehyung pun hanya menyengir mendengarnya.

"Habiskan bubble teamu." Balas Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum dan menatap cup bubble tea vanilla yang masih terisi penuh di hadapannya.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Taehyung memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi. Satu mobil sudah nampak disana. Appa Taehyung sepertinya sudah pulang dari kantornya. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat, Taehyung pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang.

"Eoh.. Baru pulang?" Ujar seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang makan.

"Ne, appa." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Duduklah dan kita makan bersama."

Mendengar perkataan sang appa, Taehyung pun duduk dan ikut makan bersama. Suasana di ruang makan itu cukup hening. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu. Dan tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Taehyung-ah. Apa sekarang kau merasa baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang appa membuat Taehyung menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ne. Aku selalu baik." Balas Taehyung disambut helaan nafas dari appanya.

"Setelah seming-"

Tuk

Taehyung langsung meletakkan sendok dan garpunya begitu saja. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang. Nyonya Kim pun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan perubahan Taehyung.

"Aku selesai." Ujar Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju ke lantai atas tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

"Yeobo sepertinya Taetae masih sedikit sensitif jika kita membahas masalah..."

"Wae? Biarkan ia terbiasa dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Hidupnya masih panjang, yeobo."

"Tapi Taetae..."

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita lanjutkan makan kita."

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Kriittt Krittt Kritttt

Taehyung kini sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Halaman itu terlihat cukup besar dengan sebuah kolam renang berukurang sedang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Ia sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di batang pohon besar di pinggir kolam renangnya bersama dengan Jungkook. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan ayunan itu perlahan.

"Wae? Kenapa daritadi kau melihat ke atas terus?" Tanya Taehyung menginterupsi Jungkook yang selalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Aniya.." balas Jungkook lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya tinggi ke atas. Taehyung pun mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook.

"Wahhh banjjak banjjak.. Malam ini sedang banyak bintang." Ujar Taehyung kagum dengan langit malam itu yang di terangi banyak bintang.

"Sayang mereka berada sangat jauh di atas sana." Sambungnya tanpa mengurangi kekagumannya.

"Meski jauh, tapi mereka nampak sangat bersinar dan sangat indah. Kau tahu? Di atas sana, sangatlah indah." Balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadap Jungkook.

"Indah?"

"Hmm mereka nampak sangat indah di atas sana. Neomu joha.." balas Jungkook dengan senyum terpancar di wajahnya.

Taehyung masih diam tak menanggapi lagi perkataan Jungkook. Ia menatap ke arah wajah Jungkook dari samping. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook yang berbeda. Senyum itu terlihat lebih merekah. Pancaran mata itu terlihat lebih bersinar. Ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang selalu ia lihat. Jungkook nampak sangat sangat bahagia.

Detik berikutnya, Taehyung pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat ke dasar tanah tempatnya berpijak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali dari ayunan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan dalam diam juga air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata sebelah kanannya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Pip pip pip

Jam alarm di atas sebuah nakas itu pun berbunyi membuat seorang namja yang masih bergelut di dalan selimutnya bergerak. Nampaknya namja itu sedikit terganggu dengan suara jam alarmnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya membuat sinar matahari pagi itu masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Sebelah tangannya segera meraih jam alarmnya dan mematikannya.

"Hoamm... Sudah pagi." Ujar namja itu masih dengan setengah sadar.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

"Omona! Sudah jam 8!" Teriak namja itu saat sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ia pun langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sekolah pun libur dan waktunya bagi para pelajar menghabiskan hari kebebasan mereka dari seluruh pelajaran yang menyulitkan di sekolah. Begitupun dengan Taehyung. Ia sudah memiliki rencana yang menyenangkan pada hari ini. Dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam, Taehyung siap untuk melancarkan rencananya pada hari ini.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana sepagi ini, Tae?" Tanya Nyonya Kim saat melihat Taehyung yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Aku akan pergi eomma dengan Jungkook." Balas Taehyung lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang eomma yang hanya bisa berdiri diam mematung di tempatnya tadi.

"Dengan Jung...kook? Astaga!"

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Taehyung kini sudah berada di sebuah taman kota tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama-sama dengan Jungkook. Taman kota itu sangat indah dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni tertanam disana.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Baru saja ia ingin berlari mendekati Jungkook. Namun seketika langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat biasanya. Tubuh Jungkook terlihat sangat bercahaya terang hingga membuatnya nampak silau.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Taehyung. Seketika Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Taehyung dan semua kembali normal. Jungkook terlihat seperti biasa. Cahaya yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya seketika menghilang.

"Oppa..." balas Jungkook dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Nan gwenchana?" Tanya Taehyung cemas.

"Ne? Hahaha pertanyaanmu aneh sekali oppa..." balas Jungkook lagi di selingi dengan tawa. Tawa khas seorang Jungkook.

"Ahh arraseo.. Hmm bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain? Referensi tempat kencan baru. Kita sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua disini. Bagaimana?" Tawar Taehyung. Jungkook nampak terdiam mendengar ajakan dari Taehyung.

"Diam berarti iya. Kajja!" Ujar Taehyung lalu berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

"Oppa... Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Jungkook dengan suara pelan dan tentu saja Taehyung tak dapat mendengarnya. Seulas senyum pun kembali terukir di wajahnya.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

"Agashi.. 2 tiket dewasa." Ujar Taehyung pada seorang yeoja di counter penjual tiket di salah satu taman bermain lalu memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada yeoja itu.

2 tiket taman bermain pun sudah berada di tangannya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju ke gerbang masuk taman bermain tempat dimana Jungkook sudah menunggunya.

"Kookie-ya.. Kajja!" Ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook yang nampak sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Srekk

Setelah tiket itu disobek oleh petugas, Taehyung beserta Jungkook pun dapat masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Berbagai macam wahana pun sudah tersedia disana. Mulai dari wahana yang menyeramkan dan memacu adrenalin seperti rollercoaster hingga wahana yang banyak di gemari anak-anak seperti komedi putar.

"Kita akan kemana, Kookie? Kau ingin naik wahana apa?" Tanya Taehyung namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Kookie? Wae?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat raut berbeda di wajah Jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengajakmu kemari?" Sambungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook.

"Oppa..."

"Waeyo, Kookie?"

"Oppa... Aku..." ujar Jungkook sedikit terbata.

"Wae? Katakan padaku."

"Aku... Ingin kembali." Perkataan Jungkook pun membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"A-ahh.. Kau tidak suka berada disini ya? Baiklah kita pulang." Balas Taehyung akhirnya dan segera keluar dari taman bermain.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Taehyung baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Taehyung segera melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahnya. Ia nampak lelah dan wajahnya pun terlihat sendu. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, ia hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eoh kau sudah pulang, Tae?" Ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, eomma.." balas Taehyung sekenanya dan berniat untuk menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kemarilah. Kau tidak lihat? Noonamu baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Kemarilah." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Hei, Taetae. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut cokelat yang di kenal sebagai kakak dari Kim Taehyung.

"Ne. Nan gwenchana.. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Ujar Taehyung lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas.

"Eomma... Wae? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya yeoja berambut cokelat itu kepada sang eomma.

"Hahh... Ceritanya panjang, Seokjin-ah."

"Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa masalah yang sedang di dera oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

"Taetae adikku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Ujar Seokjin khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Semuanya terjadi belum lama ini.."

"Memang apa yang terjadi, eomma?" Seokjin benar-benar nampak sangat penasaran.

"Hahh... Geurae.. eomma akan menceritakannya padamu."

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tae-ah? Apa noona boleh masuk?" Ujar Seokjin dari balik pintu kamar sang adik, Taehyung.

"Ne, masuklah noona. Pintunya tidak terkunci." Balas Taehyung.

CKLEK

Mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung, Seokjin pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik. Taehyung nampak sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang sedang memegangi sebuah frame. Melihat kedatangan Seokjin, Taehyung segera menyembunyikan frame yang tadi di pegangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Seokjin dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung.

"Seperti yang noona lihat. Aku baik." Balas Taehyung dengan memaksa seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau nampak sangat tidak baik, Tae. Ada apa, hmm?"

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas jika... aku tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Hmm sangat. Mau cerita pada noona?" Seokjin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang pendengar. Sejak dulu ia dan Taehyung memang sering berbagi cerita. Namun satu tahun kebelakang, tepatnya saat Seokjin pindah ke Jepang untuk menlanjutkan studynya, mereka jadi jarang bercerita lagi. Dan menurut Seokjin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka kembali berbagi cerita. Terlebih Seokjin sangat ingin mendengar cerita dari Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Seokjin yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya. Seokjin sangat berharap Taehyung dapat mempercayainya dan mau bercerita padanya. Taehyung mengambil kembali frame yang tadi di sembunyikannya dan memberikannya kepada Seokjin.

"Ini..."

"Namanya Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap frame yang menunjukkan fotonya bersama seorang yeoja. Dimana di dalam foto itu mereka sedang sama-sama tersenyum menghadap ke kamera.

"Aigoo neomu kyeoptta.." puji Seokjin saat melihat sosok yang disebut sebagai Jungkook.

"Ya. Dia memang imut terlebih saat ia tersenyum dan menampilkan kedua giginya yang mirip seperti gigi kelinci itu. Ia terlihat jadi dua kali lebih imut." Ujar Taehyung namun sebuah raut kesedihan kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hari itu.. Tepat di saat perayaan kami yang ke satu tahun..."

FLASHBACK ON

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya tersenyum di kala mengingat hari ini. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial untuknya. Karena hari ini adalah tepat hari jadinya dengan Jungkook yang ke satu tahun. Mengingatnya, Taehyung tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Matanya menatap lagi setangkai mawar berwarna putih yang sudah di belinya. Ia membelinya sebagai hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk Jungkook di hari jadi mereka ini.

"Semoga Kookie menyukainya." Ujar Taehyung lalu menyembunyikan setangkai mawar itu di balik punggungnya. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Jungkook.

..

Jungkook sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu ia dan Taehyung datangi setiap harinya. Dan karena tempat ini juga mereka jadi bisa bertemu dan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Akhh..." Jungkook merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sedikit berbeda dari rasa sakit seperti yang sebelum-belumnya di deranya.

"Akhh appoyo.." Keluh Jungkook dan sedikit meremas dada bagian kiri atasnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangannya yang lain kini sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia buka seluruh resleting tasnya namun sayang ia tidak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa membuatnya sudah tidak dapat bertahan lama.

"Kookie-ya.."

Suara itu. Jungkook sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara namja yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sekaligus namja yang sangat dicintainya. Ia merasakan sakit yang begitu dahsyat di bagian dadanya. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Kookie-ya.. Nan gwenchana?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Nan gwenchana, oppa..." balas Jungkook dengan senyum yang ukir di bibirnya yang nampak pucat.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"A-aniya... Aku baik-baik saja, oppa.." elak Jungkook dan mencoba untuk terus tersenyum meski rasa sakit di dadanya nampak semakin terasa.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. A-aku... Baik-baik saja, oppa.." Taehyung nampak diam dan menatap dalam ke arah Jungkook.

"Hahh geurae.. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu karena wajahmu nampak benar-benar pucat." Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

Deg

Rasa sakit itu kembali menghampiri Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis namun ia menahannya. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin melihat Taehyung mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya.

Deg

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali saat rasa sakit itu kembali datang menghantuinya. Namun ia kembali berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Taraaa... Happy anniversary Kookie-ya.." ujar Taehyung lalu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Jungkook.

"Ha-happy anniversary, oppa.." balas Jungkook sekenanya karena berusaha manahan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda di dadanya.

"Apa kau menyukai bunga ini?"

"Hmm.. Nan jo-ha..." balas Jungkook sambil mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu?"

Deg

-Jebal... Bertahanlah, Kookie.. Kau tidak boleh nampak lemah dan menyedihkan di hadapan Taehyung oppa..- batin Jungkook

"Betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu."

Deg

-Kau bisa, Kookie.. Tahanlah..- batin Jungkook lagi.

"Hidupku terasa berubah saat aku mengenalmu. Aku-

Deg

-tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

Deg

-Sakit... Aku.. Akhhh... Oppa...-

"Dan ini semua karenamu, Kookie. Aku-

Deg

-tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku hidup tanpamu."

Deg

-Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ini begitu sakit...-

"Karena kau itu duniaku, Kookie-ya.. Saranghae..." ujar Taehyung lalu memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat.

-Oppa, mianhae.. Aku...-

"S-saranghae, o-oppa.." bisik Jungkook seiring dengan menghilangnya kesadarannya.

Taehyung merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Jungkook. Ia merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang melemah di dalam pelukannya.

"Kookie-ya?" Panggil Taehyung dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jungkook.

"Kookie-

Plukk

Taehyung sudah mendapati Jungkook yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya. Melihatnya, Taehyung nampak sangat panik. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama Jungkook namun sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kookie-ya.. Jawab aku.. Kookie-ya.. Bangunlah.." Taehyung terus mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook dan tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jungkook.

Taehyung mencoba memeng pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan matanya seketika langsung membulat di saat ia... tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung Jungkook.

"K-Kookie-ya?"

FLASHBACK OFF

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan baik cerita saat-saat terakhir dimana Jungkook akan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Entah mengapa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari. Ia ikut merasakan bagaimana rasa terpukul dan kehilangan yang dirasakam oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya sejak ia lahir." Ujar Taehyung membuat Seokjin kembali membuka telinganya dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Taehyung.

"Sepanjang hidupnya banyak ia habiskan di rumah sakit. Dan hal itulah yang sangat di bencinya. Ia tidak suka berada di rumah sakit. Karena berada di rumah sakit, sama saja menunjukkan jika dirinya lemah." Seokjin kembali memandangi foto Jungkook saat mendengar cerita dari Taehyung.

"Eomma Jungkook bilang, Jungkook adalah yeoja yang keras kepala. Ia nekad untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa meski ia tahu keadaannya sendiri lemah. Dan aku memang mengakuinya. Karena selama aku mengenalnya, aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok Jungkook yang ceria dan tidak tahu jika selama ini... ia sakit."

"Jungkook menyembunyikannya darimu?"

"Hmm. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dan kini aku tahu alasan mengapa dulu ia sempat menolakku."

"Aku namja bodoh yang tidak pernah peka. Harusnya jika aku mencintainya, aku pasti tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Sementara selama ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu ia selalu baik-baik saja meski kenyataannya berbeda."

Setetes air mata pun kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata Taehyung. Ia merasa pedih jika harus mengingat semua masalah ini. Ia begitu merasakan sakit dan kehilangan yang teramat dalam akan sosok Jungkook yang amat dicintainya. Seokjin memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis. Noona ada disini untuk menemanimu." Ujar Seokjin. Mendengar perkataan Seokjin yang seperti itu, air mata Taehyung pun berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dan membuat namja itu menangis.

"Andai saja aku tahu. Aku bisa menjaganya. Aku bisa selalu melindunginya. Dan andai saja saat itu aku peka, aku... tidak mungkin kehilangannya..." tangis Taehyung pun pecah di dalam pelukan Seokjin.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, Tae. Ini semua sudah takdir yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan." Ujar Seokjin mencoba mengutarakan kebenaran.

"Jungkook sangat berarti untukku, noona..."

"Noona tahu... Noona tahu... Tapi kau tidak boleh terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Noona yakin Jungkook pasti tidak menyukainya. Lupakanlah rasa bersalamu itu, Tae..."

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

Taehyung sudah nampak lebih tenang sekarang. Ia sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi. Seokjin pun masih berada disana, duduk di samping Taehyung. Ia belum mau beranjak jika ia belum bisa memastikan keadaan Taehyung sudah lebih baik.

"Noona..."

"Ne?"

"Apa noona percaya jika Jungkook berada disini?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Seokjin terkejut.

"Ju-jungkook disini? Apa maksudmu, Tae?" Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Ia sudah berada disini sejak noona disini. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan kita." Ujar Taehyung dan menandang lurus ke arah depan. Senyum tercetak di wajah Taehyung. Seokjin pun memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Taehyung. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya udara kosong yang bisa ia lihat kini.

"Jungkook?"

"Ne. Ia nampak sangat bercahaya dan sangat cantik. Noona... Jungkook tersenyum padamu.." Ujar Taehyung membuat Seokjin kembali terkejut.

"Tae-ah kau-"

"Apa noona menganggapku gila? Aku sungguh melihatnya, noona. Ia selalu bersamaku setiap hari karena ia tahu aku membutuhkannya."

"Ani. Noona sama sekali tidak menganggapmu gila. Hanya saja..."

"Tae-ah.. Tapi sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Jungkook. Apakah kau masih belum bisa melepaskannya?" Sambungnya membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Ne."

"Hahh... Tae-ah. Apa selama seminggu ini, selama 'Jungkook' berada di sampingmu, bersamamu, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Taehyung kembali terdiam.

"Ani."

"Lalu apa alasanmu membiarkan ia berada di sampingmu dan enggan melepaskannya?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Ia sudah tiada, Tae. Biarkan Jungkook pergi ke tempatnya seharusnya berada. Bukan berada disini. Biarkan ia pergi dengan tenang. Biarkan ia bahagia di tempat dimana ia harusnya berada." Ujar Seokjin. Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali menatap sosok tak nampak Jungkook di hadapannya.

Taehyung dapat melihat sosok transparan Jungkook yang kembali memancarkan cahayanya yang begitu menyilaukan. Bahkan semakin lama, sosok Jungkook semakin nampak menghilang.

"Kookie-ya.." ujar Taehyung membuat Seokjin terdiam. Ia tahu mungkin Taehyung sedang berusaha berbicara dengan sosok Jungkook yang tak bisa di lihatnya itu.

"Apakah dengan aku melepasmu kau akan bahagia di tempat yang kau bilang sangat jauh dan indah itu?" Tanya Taehyung pada sosok Jungkook.

"Ne. Karena disini bukanlah tempatku lagi, oppa. Tempatku yang seharusnya adalah disana." Balas Jungkook.

"Bagitukah?" Dan Taehyung kembali terdiam. Seokjin hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hahh... Meski berat.. Geurae.. Aku melepaskanmu, Kookie. Pergilah kesana tempat dimana kau bahagia. Gomawo kau sudah hadir di kehidupanku. Gomawo kau sudah banyak memberikan kenangan yang indah yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Kau akan selalu aku ingat. Tunggulah aku disana. Kelak nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Ujar Taehyung dengan tenang. Ia mulai mencoba untuk melepaskan Jungkook. Mendengarnya, Seokjin pun tersenyum lega.

"Gomawo, oppa... Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan melindungimu. Hiduplah dengan baik dan cari kebahagianmu, oppa. Saranghae.." ujar Jungkook dan setelahnya sosok Jungkook pun menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

"Dia... Sudah pergi.." lirih Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, Tae-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

.

.

.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

.

.

.

Epilog

1 tahun kemudian...

Tak terasa ujian kenaikan pun sudah terselesaikan dengan baik. Dan tahun ajaran baru pun di mulai. Setelah melewati liburan selama sebulan lamanya, kini semua murid pun harus kembali masuk dan menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai pelajar lagi. Pagi hari pergi ke sekolah hingga hari menjelang petang. Begitu pula dengan Kim Taehyung yang kembali siap menjalani hari-harinya pada tahun terakhir sebagai pelajar SMA.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Hari ini sekolahnya nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya karena hari ini adalah hari dimana para murid baru siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran setelah sebelumnya selama 3 hari mereka melakukan ospek sebagai ajang pengenalan sekolah terhadap murid-murid baru itu.

"Ya! Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri sekarang ini.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tak asing baginya. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hyeri-ah! Tunggu ak- auuuu.."

Taehyung merasakan beban berat di atas tubuhnya saat ini. Taehyung merutuki siapapun yang saat ini telah menimpa tubuhnya hingga membuatnya jadi jatuh seperti ini.

"Ya! Bangunlah!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Ahh mi-mianhae, sunbae..." ujar seseorang yang telah jatuh menimpa Taehyung. Dan lagi Taehyung hanya bisa terpaku saat mendengar suara itu.

Setelah berdiri, ia begitu di kejutkan dengan sosok yang dapat di kenali sebagai hoobae baru nya ini yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Rambut hitam, mata bulat, pipi chubby dan jangan lupakan kedua gigi depannya yang nampak seperti gigi kelinci yang mengingatkannya akan sosok...

"Jungkook?" Ujar Taehyung tanpa sadar. Matanya tak bisa ia alihkan dari wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Jungkook.

"Jeongukie kau tidak apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja lainnya yang kelihatannya adalah teman dari sosok yeoja yang menabrak Taehyung tadi.

"A-aniya... Namaku Jeon Jeonguk bukan Jungkook, su-sunbae.." ujar yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Jeonguk.

"Jeonguk?"

"Ne. Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Jeonguk penasaran karena dari yang ia lihat, sunbae di hadapannya ini terus menatapnya.

"Aniya. Kau hanya mengingatkanku akan seseorang." Balas Taehyung singkat dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Ahh ne. Hmm sunbae.. Mian atas kejadian tadi. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ujar Jeonguk merasa bersalah.

"Ne. Maaf atas kecerobohan temanku, sunbae.."

"Hyeri-ya aku..."

"Gwenchana. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Balas Taehyung lengkap dengan senyumnya lalu membalikkam tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hyeri-ah... Aku rasa... Aku menyukai sunbae itu." Ujar Jeonguk dengan semangat.

"Ne? Kau apa?"

"Aku akan mencaritahu tentang sunbae itu! Doakan aku ya Hyeri-ah!" Ujar Jeonguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hyeri yang masih terdiam mencerna ucapan Jeonguk.

"Ya! Jeon Jeonguk! Kau tidak serius, kan? Ya!"

.

.

하지만 .. 당신은 내 환상입니다

.

.

THE END


End file.
